El porvenir de papel
by MasterTico
Summary: El destino de Natsu era odiar a Lucy, pero la magia celestial intervino para que esas dos almas esclavas de culpas ajenas, se pudieran amar con locura por el resto de sus vidas. Adaptacion de: Porvenir de papel de Olga H. Moreno


Muy buenas a todos, antes de comenzar debo aclarar que esta novela le pertenece a Olga H. Moreno del foro el rincón de la novela romantica, y esta adaptación no se hace como un plagio, la adaptación es meramente para entretenimiento y es un intento por saber si a la gente de aquí le agrada.

Ahora comento que mis anteriores obras se han quedado en pausa, más no olvidadas puesto que se me ha ido la inspiración y ahora leo novelas para tener un poco mas de imaginación.

Por último no olvides poner en favoritos y en follow esta historia si te gusto, puesto que no publicare un segundo capítulo hasta al menos 5 favoritos y 5 follows, no es por avaricia de atraer gente si no que tengo diversas obras inconclusas y no quiero gastarme en escribir algo que no le gusta a la gente.

Sin más que decir, comencemos.

Capitulo 1.-La vida de una desdichada

Cd. de Londres, Inglaterra, septiembre de 2010.  
>-¡Felicidades Lucy! Ya eres toda una licenciada en letras; no se para que pueda servirte eso pero ni falta que hace porque a partir de hoy, aprenderás el negocio familiar del cual te harás cargo en cuanto yo me retire y eso sucederá en poco tiempo- Don Heartfilia planeaba el futuro de su única hija, con la seguridad de que se cumpliría su voluntad al pie de la letra.<br>-Lo siento papá, tendrás que buscarte a otro para que dirija tu emporio porque yo no lo hare- Lucy de pie en el centro de la gran biblioteca de la mansión Hamilton, retaba a su padre con la mirada.  
>-¿De qué hablas? Si tú eres mi única hija y heredera y te corresponde por derecho y por deber; además ese fue el trato que hicimos cuando te permití estudiar esa absurda carrera- Don Heartfilia se había levantado de su escritorio para hacerle frente a su rebelde hija.<br>-¡Querrás decir que tú lo decidiste! Yo jamás te dije que estaba de acuerdo papá- Lucy no se dejaba amedrentar por la mirada fiera de su padre mientras se acercaba a ella.  
>-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no piensas acatar mis órdenes?-.<br>Solo un paso separaba al furioso padre de la obstinada chica.  
>-Toda mi vida no he hecho otra cosa que obedecer tus ordenes, pero eso ya se acabó papá, a partir de hoy viviré como yo quiera, iré a donde yo quiera, comeré, vestiré, hablare y me divertiré como yo quiera y con quien yo quiera; Ya no más gente de la "Crema y nata de la sociedad" que solo les interesa hacer dinero y gastarlo en frivolidades, sin importarles el resto de la humanidad. Debiste casarte de nuevo cuando aún eras joven para que hubieras concebido al hijo ideal que tanto deseaste, que no te avergonzara a cada momento y que te llenara de orgullo haciendo crecer tus malditas empresas…-.<br>En la gran habitación hizo eco la tremenda bofetada que cayó a la peleonera chica.  
>-¡Jovencita insolente e insoportable! ¡Tú harás lo que yo diga! Porque de no ser así, vete despidiendo de mi apoyo y herencia y de esta casa también- Don Heartfilia tenía en un puño la mano correctiva, mientras observaba aparecer la marca en el níveo rostro de su hija.<br>-¡Bien papá! Entonces, adiós- Lucy se mantuvo firme de hechos y palabras y sin nada más que agregar, dio media vuelta y salió del que hasta ahora fuera su "Dulce hogar".

Lucy se tallaba el rostro como si aun le doliera el golpe que le diera su padre dos años atrás, cuando lo viera por última vez.  
>-No estoy de acuerdo contigo Levy, mi padre no me quiere ni me ha querido nunca; ahora que no está obligado a verme y tratarme, es muy feliz-.<br>-¿Cómo puedes asegurar una cosa así Lucy? Todos los padres aman a sus hijos- La chica miraba con pena el gesto cínico de su amiga.  
>-Esa definición no aplica para mi padre; solo hay que mirar fotos como esta para darse cuenta- Lucy mostraba con actitud de desprecio, la revista de sociedad donde aparecía un sonriente Don Heartfilia, en su fiesta de aniversario de sus cincuenta y cinco años de vida, en compañía de las personas que prefería y apreciaba.<br>-¿No cambiaras de opinión acerca de informar a Don Heartfilia de tu largo viaje?-.  
>-No, Levy; a él no le interesa a donde vaya o si vivo o muero- El tono al hablar no dejaba espacio para mas discusión sobre el particular -¡Yaaaa! ¡Basta de esta conversación, que es hora de irnos de reventón! ¡Mira! Me salió un verso sin esfuerzo… No se puede negar mi ingenio para las letras…Jajajajajajaja-.<br>-Amiga ¡Eres terrible! Pero tienes razón.  
>Las dos chicas se dirigieron al centro nocturno donde celebrarían el excito de la primera novela de Lucy; un gran logro después de varios intentos fallidos con sus anteriores publicaciones.<p>

-Lu ¿Cuándo le vas a hacer caso al pobre de Loke? ¡Esta que derrapa por ti!-.  
>-¡Nuncaaaaa! ¡Todos los hombres que he conocido hasta hoy son unos canallas! Solo les interesa tener sexo; a ninguno le interesa mis sentimientos ¡Nadie de ellos me quiere por lo que soy…!-.<br>Levy siempre se topaba con pared cuando trataba del tema con su esquiva amiga; ya tenían dos años compartiendo departamento y una gran amistad y hasta ahora no le conocía ningún galán; tenía la certeza de que no era gay y sospechaba que su actitud era una pantalla de protección gracias a la mala relación con su padre; el único hombre que había habido en su vida hasta ahora.  
>-Hoy en día exciten muchas mujeres que buscan a los hombres para tener sexo solamente amiga; no tienen interés en una relación seria.<br>-¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué yo debería hacer lo mismo? ¿Te gustaría que aprovechara el interés de Loke para quitarme las ganas con él?-.  
>-Solo quiero decir que es natural sentir deseos carnales y muy sano desfogarlos con alguien que te guste- Levy deseaba de corazón que su amiga tuviera alguien que la quisiera, cuidara y le diera un motivo a su vida.<br>-Pues resulta que ese alguien no existe, así que seguiremos como hasta ahora; Levy, sabes de sobra que mi único amor y pasión es escribir y mi hobbie preferido es divertirme ¿Por qué te empeñas en que mi vida se complique con algún hombre frió y distante, que no ame ni sepa valorar a quien tiene a su lado?  
>-Parece que estuvieras hablando de tu padre, amiga.<br>-¡Ah! ¿Es que hay otro tipo de hombre? Levy, tu y yo vemos la vida de distinta manera; yo soy muy feliz así como estoy ¿O es que no lo parece?-.

-Bailamos señoritas- Loke y Gajeel se encontraban de pie junto a las ensimismadas chicas, que aun no se percataban de su insistente presencia.  
>-Lucy, si tú no quieres bailar está bien, pero tendrás que prestarme a mi novia porque muero de ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos-.<br>-¡Claro que también quiero bailar…!- Lucy no se perdería por nada del mundo la ocasión; pocas veces se conjuntaban el grupo de rock que tocaba esa noche y un bailarín de la talla de Loke; no en balde era la estrella de baile en el Royal Ballet School -¡Sera un placer mi querido Guey!-.  
>-¡Lucy, no me llames así! Sabes de sobra que no me gusta…-Loke tenía un mohín gracias al disgusto que le provocaba la chica cuando usaba ese apelativo para él.<br>-¡Ohhh, vamos chico! ¡No seas remilgoso! Y muévete como solo tú sabes hacerlo…- A Lucy le costaba seguir el ritmo del bailarín, sospechaba que se había pasado de copas.  
>-Amiga ¿Ya te diste cuenta del tipo ese que no te quita la vista de encima?- Levy se había acercado a Lucy con rostro preocupado.<br>-¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¡No veo nada Levy!- La chica miraba en la dirección indicada pero no encontró nada extraño, además estaba bastante obscuro para asegurar nada.  
>-Te juro que hace un momento ahí estaba…- Levy se sentía bastante contrariada; ella estaba segura que en el lugar había un tipo sospechoso vigilando a la joven.<br>-Creo que estas ebria como yo- Sin dar más importancia al comentario, Lucy continuo bailando -Guey… enséñame ese paso ¿Cómo va?-.  
>De pronto el joven la arrastro a una apartada esquina.<br>-¿Me pregunto si insistes en provocarme porque esperas que haga algo como esto?-Loke, bastante molesto, beso de forma arrebata y brusca a la mareada y sorprendida chica, mientras manoseaba todo su cuerpo.  
>-¡Noooo! ¡Suéltame Guey!- Lucy forcejeaba por soltarse del abrazo de tenaza de su errático amigo -¡Mmmmmm! ¡Loke! ¡Déjame ir!-.<br>-¡Ya escucho a la señorita! ¡Suéltela en este momento!-.  
>Loke obedeció de inmediato la temeraria orden que se escuchó a espaldas de el; justo en ese momento apareció Levy y Gajeel y todo se volvió una confusión que impidió a Lucy descubrir al dueño de tan fascinante voz.<p> 


End file.
